Downhole completions are often used to produce or harvest fluids, e.g., hydrocarbons, from subterranean reservoirs, formations, or production zones. There are often undesirable fluids, e.g., water or brine, also located downhole. As a result, inflow control devices have been contemplated for limiting production of the undesirable fluids in order to maximize the yield of the desirable fluids. Although useful for impeding some amount of water or other undesirable fluid flow, current inflow control devices only partially reduce the flow of undesirable fluids. Accordingly, advances in inflow control devices and other systems and methods for limiting undesirable fluid flow into a downhole production assembly are well received by the industry.